1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more specifically to golf clubs and means used for holding a golf club handle sufficiently far above the ground so that it does not get wet or dirty when the golf club is set down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward golf clubs with improved grips and a combination golf tool designed to hold a golf club handle above the ground and including other features for assisting golfers. Applicant is unaware of any prior art which teaches a golf club and golf club stand or support having the unique features and advantages evident in the present invention.